Shurara Corps Pairings
by PekoponianDani
Summary: Some random pairings I decided to write about. On Hiatus until other three fanfictions are done. Please look at my fic "KageMeke" for your horny needs. O O;
1. Plots and Schemes

"This sucks"  
"I know"  
"I can't believe those stupid--"  
"Have another drink"  
"You sure"  
"On me"  
Putata and Mekeke sat at a bar in the underground alien street on Pekopon, mumbling over their recent loses at stealing the Keron star from Keroro. "Thanks, Putata." Mekeke ordered another drink as advised from his partner and took a brisk sip. "I mean, how hard can it be to steal something like that from someone that _stupid_?" Putata shrugged, taking another drink from his own cup.  
"Maybe it's his Platoon"  
"Maybe.." Another drink from his glass. A sigh from his painted partner. "It's rediculous"  
"Cheer up, you're the one who's supposed to be comforting me"  
"I know, Mekeke.. My paint running out right then, it was dumb luck. We could have had it.." Putata got his goofy grin again, looking at Mekeke. "We'll get it next time, eh?"  
"Yeah..," his masked partner agreed, shrugging. He took another drink as his partner looked down from his own. Four glasses sat in front of him.  
"How many drinks have I had?" Putata asked, glancing at his partner.  
"About.. five? The tender just took some away I think.." Mekeke looked down to his own. Only two. His partner must be really bummed if he had managed to down so many drinks. "Want some more?" he asked, grinning. His partner offered his goofy smile.  
"Sure do."

* * *

Dani: Alright so this is Part 1 of my twisted little fangirl pairings of the Shurara Corps X.x;.. These are Rated M for a reason, people! This will probably be the only chapter without... yes. w I am so evil...

Well, while waiting to finish writing my REAL fanfic, the ones with my OC characters, I decided to write some.. twisted fangirl things. I have nothing better to do in my spare time after all xD So yes. Sorry if they all seem out of character..

NOTE!!: This is my first attempt at writing pairings so explicty O.x; So.. yeah.. Hope you enjoy.

Note2? Not so important note: This is not the prologue. I might add an epilogue at the end.. sometime.. afterwards.. maybe.. meh. So... Maybe I'll give you the pairings... hmm... MekekexPutata, kind of obvious. Points up X3 teheh. The rest?...:3 You shall find out!

Note3!!: If you havn't already guessed from all the "Fanfic" and "Fangirl" references, I do no own the Shurara Corps nor Keroro Gunso xD

Note4!!: I AM NOT A FANGIRL!!...well, only to the Shurara Corps... ;; I hate to admit it but I show all the symptoms. x3


	2. Dark Hall

Nuii pushed the door to the Dark Hall open gently, his spine twitching in fear at the blackness that lay beyond. His stomach was spiraling, butterflies flying wildly inside of him. Something that Pekoponians might relate to _anxiety_, or some sort of rollarcoaster feeling, whatever that was...

_Dark Hall. No excuse._

That was the note that had been tagged on his door. A note that he feared to find every time he tried to go to bed at night. A note that constantly struck fear when he read the words on them. Before, only two words had been written. _Dark Hall._ But now, ever since Nuii had been called on by Kagege on one of the note nights.

The shadow-user had called on him for one reason only, to discover why the doll-like Keronian constantly found himself with his seams torn at random days and marks of blood on him when he carried only stuffing inside of him.

_"I was training," Nuii said quietly, staring at the ground. He'd been literally pushed, gently, into a chair by the shadows that his superior controlled, his hands now resting on his legs, struggling not to fidget. "I really--"_

_"Nuii, who have you been training with?" The shadow-user leaned on the back of his chair, looking at him and feeling a little troubled. _

_"Gyororo." Nuii shifted nervously, glancing up at his superior. "Kagege, I--"_

_"Wait up." Kagege stepped in front of the chair now and Nuii lowered his head but, after a minute of silence, looked up tentatively. "You've made Gyororo bleed?"_

_"...N-not--"_

_"Then where did the blood come from?"_

_"Kagege--"_

_"Nuii." He looked down again when his superior became harsh. "I'm not going to ask Gyororo, because I know he won't tell the truth. I'm going to ask you plain out now." Nuii shivered a bit, staring intensely at the ground, loathing the time it took his superior to speak. "Has Gyororo used the Fairy Tail gun?" Nuii stared silently at the ground, his shoulders and tail low. "...He--"_

_"He wouldn't break rules unless there was a good reason." Nuii cut off his superior and immediately regret it. _

_"Nuii," Kagege growled and Nuii looked up in despair, leaning back from his superior._

_"I'm sorry Kagege, I... I was--... I was supposed to m-meet Gyororo and... t-train..."_

_"With or without the Fairy Tail Gun?"_

_"I-I.. I don't know..." _

_They stayed like that for a long time, Nuii staring at the ground and trembling slightly, Kagege staring down at the terrified subordinate for a long time before pity washed over him. "...You can go," Kagege sighed and Nuii needed no second request. He jumped off the chair and dashed from the room. Only around Kagege and Giruru did he feel some sort of weakness._

_Around Gyororo, the weakness was worse..._

The Fairy Tail Gun.

A machine that was programmed to reverse the universe and twist it into an alternate dimension.

This effect can turn living things to innanimate objects, and innanimate objects into reality.

This gun was designed by Kururu Socho behind the Keroro Platoon's back, as a reverse and relate tactic of Nuii's attack. After this weapon was discovered by the spy Gyororo, it was stolen and the Sargeant Major never bothered to look for it. Now one of the Shurara Corps' weapons of destruction, they're still trying to figure out how to widen the range of attack so they can use it on more than one being at a time.

Nuii pushed the door open a bit more and let the hall behind him shed some light on the huge room before him. Really just an abandoned hallway of the Mansion, it led to a smaller room in the back after a huge hall. Pillars stood before him, tall, thick pillars with symbols spiraling to the top. He stepped in, forcing back the trembling that tugged at his mind and limbs and shut the door softly behind him. He walked in hesitantly, looking around, blind. Of course his partner wouldn't be blind; not with his seven super-like eyes. _Why do I come every time?_ he wondered quietly to himself, holding his hands tightly in front of him. _Because it'll be worse next time..._

_And of course there will be a next time..._

He slowed to a stop where he normally did, fifty two paces into the room when the feeling of being watched was upon him. Now, he knew, he was in his partners view. "Gyo--..." His voice cracked, his voice thick with the fear that had risen from his stomach. He swallowed thickly, struggling to regain his words. "Gyororo, not tonight..." His voice was low, just above a whisper, staring in terror down at the ground. What would his boldness bring him? Certainly not what he wished...

He felt something cool on his back, just above his tail and he stiffened, his eyes widening, not daring to look back.

"What do you hope to gain with saying such things?" Gyororo whispered right behind him, his tail sliding over Nuii's side and pausing on his stomach. "You must love the punishment..."

"I don't--..." Nuii gulped quietly when he felt the gun barrel on his back, staring at the ground and waiting.

"Say it."

"G-gyororo--"

"Say it." The gun was pushed harder into his back.

"Hh..." Nuii shut his eyes tightly and, tesning slightly, said it; "Let's... train..."

A bright flash of neon blue appeared from behind him before white surrounded him, blinding him. His material tingled like thousands of pins and needles, making him gasp slightly. He felt light, his vision wavering and the white surrounding him warping horribly. He screwed his eyes shut tightly, the red he found not as comforting as if it had been the usual black. He felt the world spin around him, nearly dragging him down onto the ground had a tight grip not appeared on his arm to hold him up. The claws that touched his skin came into painful focus as he opened his eyes, looking down at the hand of his partner that held him up. The way the claws felt against his arm changed dramatically, from a soft pressure to a slow cutting. Nuii's body shook violently as it came to its own focus, plush stuffing becoming blood and tissue, soft material becoming skin...

Nuii sank to his knees when the flash stopped, waiting for the tingling to recede.

"You'd think you'd get used to that," Gyororo huffed, crossing his arms and waiting impatiently.

_Why don't you try it?_ Nuii thought numbly, shifting his weight from one leg and standing slowly, holding his arm where a small scratch had appeared. His breath came rapidly, his heart fluttering swiftly as he waited fearfully for his partner to announce their training to begin.

_"...Are you sure that Gyororo--"_

_"Giruru, how else would Nuii get bloodied up like that? And did you notice what mornings it appears...?"_

_"...What are you getting to?"_

_"Everytime you take Gyororo training, it's exactly a week between your trips. Seven days after you take him, seven days before the next one. He gets _restless_, Giruru. Can't you see that?"_

_"But why would he take it out on Nuii, for Keron's sake? They're partners!"_

_"You know Gyororo see's Nuii as a weakling. Why would he care if he hurt him?"_

_"...Kagege, I just can't--..."_

_"Can't what? Picture him using the Fairy Tail gun to make his partner, and thus his partners pain, real?"_

_"Kagege..."_

_"Giruru, we need to stop this. You know that as much as I do. What happens when Gyororo goes too far...?"_

_"What do you--"_

_"Giruru, stop acting dumb."_

_"..."_

_"Giruru... Gyororo will... If we don't stop him..."_

_"..."_

_"...He'll kill Nuii..."_

...SPLA 8D Okay so finally got around to this part. I finally got a Review and I'm going to take that seriously. ... Since it's my only one. ToT;;. So yeah. Here we go, starting to jump-start my writing again :D Have fun!


End file.
